User blog:Niohoggr/Time Line
Time Line ''Alternative future events are writing this way '' '14/02/218' * 14:00-->Abola Meteorite Shower '15/02/2018-->'Zombie/Mutant Apocalypse Outbreak * 10:00-->The survivors and the mutants wake up, the apocalypses begin *The two friends make their way across the school ground and refuge in a classroom followed by Churou and Sport Represent *The autobus with the school survivors departs leaving behind Tian Cheng and Gao Fei *The pair of friends regroup and depart to search a safe hide. Tian Cheng and Gao Fei refuge on Fei’s relative’s garage · In unknown circunstances Gao Fei’s leg is wounded by the fault of Zhao Ling ' · Tian Cheng, Gao Fei, Churou and others survivors make into a school autobus to escape to the city'' · One of the survivors was infected and mutate making the autobus crush. · Some survivors make into a garage, but close the door refusing allow Tian Cheng and Gao Fei enter · Gao Fei ask his friend to abandon him, since he would never survive taking care of a wounded person, Tian Cheng finally left behind his friend. Gao Fei dies '''16/02/2018 *Tian Cheng departs to search Xuan Xuan *Tian Cheng meets and save Luo sisters *Tiang Cheng fought a horde of zombies and afterwards break through to the Stage One *Tiang Cheng finds Luo Lansha and takes her under his care '17/02/2018' *Tiang Chen and Luo Lansha scavenge a police station for weapons *Fight against the gang of the Four Brothers '18/02/2018' *The pair founds a survivor infected by a meteor fragment. After the dead of the man, Tiang Chen recovers the meteor fragment. *Tiang Chen and Lan Sha returns to the garage and regroup with Gao Fei '19/02/2018' *The group departs to Yi County to find Gao Fei’s parent Night *Fight in the house of Din Peng '20/02/2018' *The group depart again. Tian Cheng makes his two friends fight against a group of zombies to breakthrough *Gao Fei break through to the First Level *Gao Fei and Tian Cheng kill a Lone Walker '21/02/2018'à8h *The group departs again to Yi Country *Fatty Wei’s men raid Gao family’s house. They capture Gao Zhi and fed Fei’s mom to the zombie *The Group arrive at Yi Country to find the tragedy on Gao Fei’s home. Gao Fei burries his mom 'Night to Dawn' *The group raid Fatty Wei’s base to rescue Gao Zhi. The group kills Fatty Wei’s gang and avenge Fei’s mother. *Gao Zhi kills Bangzi, the man who killed his wife. '24/02/2018' 'Twilight' *Gao Fei wakes up after a coma of 3 days for over using his powers *After seeing his son wake up, having power and trustworthy friends, Gao Zhi commits suicide and left a letter to his son asking him to live on. '25/02/2018' *Gao Fei buries his father 'Along a month' *Luo Lan Sha breakthrough 'One month or two months after' (At least 27/03/018) 'First Day' *The groups raids Fatty Wei storage, they meet with a little party from Lin Sheng Group *The group is invited to the Lin Sheng Base 'Twilight' *Luo Sisters are captured by Long Ting minions 'Night' *Ling Sheng recives at Tian Cheng and his friends 'Second Day' *Incident on the training grounds ''' Night to Dawn' *Long Ting group attacks the Ancient Wall City 'Third Day' ' Night to Dawn' *Raid on the Long Ting Base *Long Ting commits suicide to activate a bomb linked to his heartbeat. Ji country is flooded and the group is divided *Teacher Luo saves Tian Cheng from drowning 'First Day After the Flood' *Zuo Tian Cheng wake up and discover that he was found unconscious and took up by a group of survivors from Mapple Nest. *The group decided to go to Long Hua Service Station to stablish a Supply Third Day ('+14/04/2018 Two Months since the Breakout of the virus) *Classmates rescue *Sharp Claw attack *Confrontation with the Zhao Family *Han Li becomes a Fallen One *Tian Cheng kills Zhang Ling *Reunion with Teacher Luo '''Next Day *Tian Cheng and Teacher Luo departs to Primaveral Forest 05/05/2018 *Zuo Tian Cheng and Teacher Luo arrives at the Primaveral Forest. The Gang of the Four (Three/ lol) Brothers watch them arriving and departs to hunt them, without know the identity of their "preys". '08/05/2018' *Tian Cheng and Luo teacher meet the Three Brothers. The event ends with the dead of the gang and Luo teacher enters in coma for overuse her abilities '11/05/2018' *Tian Cheng a Luo teacher arrives at Long Hua City *The leader of the Azure Mountain Gang is killed by the Red Clothed Gang. Li Xuan, second in command, try to take control of the enter gate controlled by AMG *Tian Cheng kills Li Xuan and declares that if the Red Clothed Gang isn´t dissolved by may 14th he will personally kill all of them. '12/05/2018' *A rumor is spread about Tiancheng knowledge of how hasten the evolution process along with news about his captured by the hands of the Zhao Family. Hu Feng send Li Wu Yi and Qin Qin to ascertain the situation and act according the circumstances. *A false Zuo Tiancheng is captured and sentenced to execution by the Zhao family *Gao Fei and Luo Lansha rescue the false Tian Cheng and try to escape after realizing they rescue a fake, nevertheless, they are surrounded by the evolved ones of Long Hua city and the elites of their gangs *A Battle of Attrion is realized to determinate who will take the two captured evolved humans. *Tian Cheng enter to the fray under a disguise of the Black Bandana Association. He clashes with the dragons of the Zhao Family and the battle ends with the apparition on Uncle Lin *Zhang Zhen Yu appears to protect the captives. He’s knocked out by Hu Feng and take away by Tian Cheng *Encounter with the Blood Brain *Encounter with the Peace Region Survival group *Zhang Biao Break thought '13/05/2018' *Luo Xiao Yu coagulated their arms points, she reaches stage two peak power *Territorial fight between third stage infected. Tian Cheng obtain two level four meteorite crystal '14/05/2018' *Tian Cheng reaches stage two middle level *Tian Cheng and Teacher Luo regroup with the others. They obtain two level three meteorite crystal. *Zhang Zhen Yu return to Azure Mountain Gang with Tian Cheng and his group on toe. They meet Lin Wei *Confrontation with the Zhao Family in the city powers summit. The leader escapes along with some evolver. Ah Bu escaped by himself. Uncle Li and Zhao You Liang perished *The zombie horde break into the city. All the powers worked together to control the situtation ''· Zhang Yu lost his left arm to the Red Clothed Gang ''18/06/2018 · '' Tiang Chen and Xuan Xuan meets at Chu Province Unknown · Zhang Zheng Yu sacrifice himself to allow Xuan Xuan and Tian Cheng escape from a zombie infested city ' Unknown · Tian Cheng and joins a survival Camp. He met Uncle Luo Unknown · During a mission searching fuel Tina Cheng and Luo fights against a Sharp Claw infected Three Year after the outbreak · The camp realized a mission to obtain weapons and medicines and clash against a Level 2 Infected''' Category:Blog posts